guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Defiant Elements
Rate-a-user Favoured: #A keeper. Always helping voting on builds plus other useful edits.-- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 15:11, 3 January 2007 (CST) #Unfavored. Until this user lets me use some of his userboxes, or at the very least points me in a good direction to get some more, I don't like this user at all. (complying with my demands will result in my moving of this vote to the "Favored" section.) Jioruji Derako 01:55, 12 January 2007 (CST) #:You might consider looking at the UBC - Gem's Userbox Competition. Also may I direct you to my userpage, which has many userboxes. I only ask for a small note of credit in return. Entropy 01:58, 12 January 2007 (CST) #::That will do nicely. Entropy has saved you this time, D.E., but don't count on avoiding my wrath again so easily. *wanders off to Entropy's page to rip off as many ideas as he can carry* Jioruji Derako 13:00, 12 January 2007 (CST) #::P.S. Oh yeah, and D.E. is a great help to the Wiki and all that. Thanks for the help with the Critical Fox build too. Jioruji Derako 13:00, 12 January 2007 (CST) #:::Just so you know, anyone is welcome to use my user-boxes. Defiant Elements 19:53, 12 January 2007 (CST) #::::Is it alright if I change my vote to "Very Favored" then? Jioruji Derako 21:15, 12 January 2007 (CST) #DE is teh Buildman. Most of his builds are great, he tests loads, makes informed comments and gives good reasons for his votes. A big asset to the builds section and the wiki as a whole. -- Hyperion` 20:42, 22 January 2007 (CST) #Above comment. -Misfate 18:06, 29 Januarry 2007 (PST) #If I owned a build accadamy, id hire you.--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 22:04, 29 January 2007 (CST) # Favoured forever. --SBR 23:33, 29 January 2007 (CST) #stay, wtf has he done wrong?-Lokre #nice work on the build section Defiant.--Vazze 13:37, 8 February 2007 (CST) #How can you not favor him?Cheese Slaya 17:49, 22 February 2007 (CST) #It's a tough job, but someone has to do it :) NightAngel 09:59, 23 February 2007 (CST) #BECAUSE EVERYBODY ELSE VOTED FOR YOU :D! And you use constructive critisism :D! 18:54, 26 February 2007 (CST) #Signed my page, so yes favored.- ''Leader Rat'' (Sign) 06:28, 6 March 2007 (CST) #Lots of builds. I like em. Good thing he's here! -X H K #Have my babies... lol j/k. Seriously, Defiant = Leetsauce. --NYC Elite 20:04, 14 March 2007 (CDT) #You're a good user, its good that you rate alot of builds I like that. - Viktor 14:00, 15 March 2007 (CDT) #He favors my builds and he joins in my contests. Great guy! --50x19px user:Zerris 11:42, 15 March 2007 (CDT) #super --[[User:Lania Elderfire|'Lania Elderfire']] 00:17, 19 March 2007 (CDT) # Rawr on. --Friend of Chaos 21:48, 23 March 2007 (CDT) # Great Build comments/insight --[[User:TehSlug|'TehSlug']] #All your skeelz are belong to me! XD - -Sora267 20:09, 27 March 2007 (CDT) #This user totally owns :D Og lo 11:14, 28 March 2007 (CDT) #Keep up the good work! :) Silver Sunlight 14:48, 29 March 2007 (CDT) Unfavoured: #you're rude. You continually accuse me of things that in my opinion are not true you have a whole section on your page dedicated to talking shit about me --Jagre 21:45, 20 March 2007 (CDT) #Needs more cowbell! --8765 21:07, 29 January 2007 (CST) #I cna't bleiv yu dno't korrekt baad speilleng! ''--Zamanee 18:12, 21 February 2007 (CST)'' #I want your build making experience! --InfestedHydralisk 20:01, 3 March 2007 (CST) #I am predujuce against luxon Grrr. [[User:Solus| Solus]] 19px 23:23, 3 March 2007 (CST) #16px 11:38, 10 March 2007 (CST) noobish build coments #I hate you - wait I voted already! - 69.85.158.163 05:04, 23 March 2007 (CDT) # I hope you get more here. Delete: #I vote your gone- #Looks like a thief just waiting to happen. — Blastedt — 17:48, 25 January 2007 (CST) #Do you even read the builds before voting? 68.121.17.141 01:11, 27 January 2007 (CST) #It's a shame but you have to go :-( --Nightslayer 23:21, 28 January 2007 (CST) #— Jyro X 21:09, 29 January 2007 (CST) #^ All apply AmericanVlad 17:03, 19 February 2007 (CST) #NO!!!!!!!! GO AWAY!!!!! CRushTurner 21:47, 20 February 2007 (CST) #/shoo --[[User:Sigm@|'SigmA']] 12:11, 27 February 2007 (CST) #Get out of here! ^ All apply too. -- Nova -- ( ) 12:31, 10 March 2007 (CST) # You are too reasonable! And your sensibility scares small children! Be gone I say! :D lol Readem 21:02, 19 March 2007 (CDT) Merge: #He might possibly have a little something somewhat in common with someone. [[user:Jioruji Derako|'{Jioruji Derako}']] 19:11, 26 February 2007 (CST) Undecided #So many choices can't make my mind up. Arrgghhhh! -- [[user:Wings That Heal|''"Wings"]] 08:57, 15 March 2007 (CDT) Test Request Could you test my latest build Build:Rt/N_Palpatine it just got unfavored however I think the voters dont have the same insight as you do. I can test any of your builds in return and give you my vote if you should you want to. If you dont want to test it atleast read it its atleast abit humorus-- (√iktor) 21:14, 25 March 2007 (CDT) :How very kind. I'd rather have common sense than "insight". (T/ ) 21:17, 25 March 2007 (CDT) ::Hmmm.... here's the thing. I have taken requests in the past, and I obviously love making/testing/discussing builds. However, with the current problems with the vetting system, the soon to occur build wipe, and my other pet projects such as the policy I am currently working on, I don't think the best thing for me is to start editing builds again. There was a period of a few months where I would look at every untested build daily and vote on most of them. To be honest, I am trying to quit as it were. I will try to look at it and test it, but I don't think I can vote on it. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 23:59, 25 March 2007 (CDT) :::Hey, don't worry about it. Your Wikistress-o-meter says you need to take it easy for a little while. I'll help you (Viktor) test and develop your build, which you should probably copy to your user space. Just give me a day or so to give you some good input. I'll post on your talk page and give you my preliminary feelings. Sound good? - 'Krowman' (talk • ) 00:04, 26 March 2007 (CDT) ::::Yeah, I am still doing some administrative stuff in the build section, but I am trying to stay away from voting. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 00:05, 26 March 2007 (CDT) :::::Administrative? I didn't know your RFA was resolved yet. Congratulations I guess, even if they are belated. - 'Krowman' (talk • ) 00:23, 26 March 2007 (CDT) ::::::Sorry about the misunderstanding. I am not an admin. By administrative, I merely meant things like putting on RABs/Cleanups/Deletion, etc. that qualifies as administrative work in my book. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 00:24, 26 March 2007 (CDT) :::::::I still have a shot to become an admin, the vote is in my favor by about 6 votes I think (although the vote doesn't actually decide it). Tanaric and/or Biro ultimately makes the decision, Tanaric hasn't weighed in yet, but Biro already voted opposed so I am doubtful. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 00:27, 26 March 2007 (CDT) GFDL I dont know who else to ask, so ill just post it here. Why are people having all of these "GFDL" boxes? What do they mean?--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 22:01, 25 March 2007 (CDT) :Alright, so, someone asked me the same question earlier (it is in one of my archived pages), and Krowman answered before I got a chance to do so. So, I would like to quote his answer since I couldn't phrase it any better: "Basically, I believe it is to release your contributions into the public domain so that people may make use of them. Specifically, these GFDL tags have sprung up so that the official Guild Wars wiki can use these released contributions and get established that much quicker." [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 22:57, 25 March 2007 (CDT) ::I'm aware of what Krowman and you meant, DE, but that statement "''it releases contributions in the public domain" isn't correct, and it's probably better to avoid using that term since it might cause confusion. Public Domain is very different from GFDL. If you release something to Public Domain, you give up ALL rights to that, including copyright and such; anyone can do anything with that material. GFDL not only leaves you with your copyright, but also has many restrictions on the resulting copies made from that material as well (they need to be GFDL, not proprietary, need to make available the source material if published in large numbers, etc). Hope that makes sense. :) --Dirigible 23:44, 25 March 2007 (CDT) Oh I see....so anyone can have one up?--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 23:29, 25 March 2007 (CDT) :Yeah, everyone decides whether they want their edits to be released so that anyone else who wishes to use what you have done without violating copyright stuff can do so. The idea is primarily for the official wiki I believe. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 23:31, 25 March 2007 (CDT) :Yup. Basically means that if someone wants to grab a contribution of yours from here and add it to the new wiki, they can do so without legal ramifications. --Dirigible 23:44, 25 March 2007 (CDT) Return Message I still don't know what the system is for messaging here, so I posted it on my talk page as well as here (with notes on each). Thank you for coming to me calmly about this. I'm relatively new to the wiki, so seeing somebody who sympathizes with my frustration instead of just flaming me is greatly appreciated. I know I was in the wrong to remove the tag, and I understand the wiki ruling. I will not break it in the future. However, it seems like there's a serious double standard here--I'm not allowed to make a unilateral decision to remove the tag, but somebody is allowed to make a unilateral decision to place it there in the first place (after not even reading the build setup, nonetheless!). I would be perfectly fine with all criticisms of my build if the aggressive parties had actually read the page which they admitted to having not. -S Penumbra Thanks for the boxes I'll definately slap these suckers right up top with the rest of them :D Crenel 03:25, 27 March 2007 (CDT) Ahh, but you don't know all of my character's names, now do you? I *do* have about six other characters left to upload, you know :) Crenel 03:34, 27 March 2007 (CDT) Here's some background to my character names. :- Charlie Vietcong is an inside joke with my friend. A while ago he had a Warrior named Soviet Man and I had good ol' CVC, and the two of us played together before he quit. :- Wolfbrother Perrin, yes, is from Robert Jordan's The Wheel of Time. I just wish I could give him yellow eyes. :- Faylawen Australius is a branch out of one of my two online personas: Crenel and Faylawen. ::-- Crenel is always a sinister-esque, shadowy male in his late 20's who is not only good, but having internal struggles against the darkness within himself. ::-- Faylawen is a righteous woman in her early 20's, sometimes as young as 18-19, who specializes in healing and luck. She goes out of her way to take care of Crenel and his companions. ::-- The Australius part is because I needed a last name and I didn't really have one, so I took the end of a friend's name (Jillian Auslander) and twisted it into something I liked better.. which, coincidentially, I guess is a plant name o_O :- Carbonated Fizzbomb doesn't have an explanation. I was bored and was already using the name I wanted to give her for a PvP character I didn't feel like deleting. (Raniel Anterome) :- Raniel Anterome is a half-elf Swashbuckler I rolled out for Dungeons & Dragons about three years ago, and I never actually got around to using her as an actual character.. soo.. she became an online character. Basically, Raniel is whatever I name a female pirate character in games. :- Kiss For Hannah is for a song and a band who wrote the song. Lips Like Morphine by Kill Hannah. :- Jevyn Gealai is named basically at random as well. Jevyn is another name I've dabbled with using every now and then, and Gealaí is part of a Gaelic phrase I like, solas na gealaí. It translates roughly to moonlight, or at least I think so? I barely speak Gaelic (like.. five words o_O) :- Kerithlan Barthalques is just another random D&D name I use once in a while. That's all I can think of off the top of my head, I'll let you know what else I remember later on when I do remember them XD Crenel 04:57, 27 March 2007 (CDT) edits Sorry about that just getting used to the system, Thanks Antz191 Rank 11 Wow I didn't know you were rank 11, glad 7, and in the guild Team Quitter. I bow to you now ^_^. --[[User:Lania Elderfire|'Lania Elderfire']] 23:31, 27 March 2007 (CDT) Yeah, that's on my PvP account. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 23:32, 27 March 2007 (CDT) How did you find that out Lania? I don't exactly go around braggin' about it... [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 23:44, 27 March 2007 (CDT) :That off site builds forum.... I'm like a flaming newb compared to you ^_^. And why not brag about it? I think you deserved the right to brag. ;-)--[[User:Lania Elderfire|'Lania Elderfire']] 23:46, 27 March 2007 (CDT) ::Not necessarily. You could be a better PvE'er than me :). Anyways, being in a good guild and spending way too much time PvPing (i.e. having no life) isn't necessarily something to brag about. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 23:47, 27 March 2007 (CDT) :::Well you are good at something and IMO that's worth something even in a computer game. Some people aren't good at anything or don't even try to begin with. --[[User:Lania Elderfire|'Lania Elderfire']] 00:05, 28 March 2007 (CDT) ::::I am good at many things, I am just saying that braggin' about having no life isn't the best thing to be bragging about. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 00:05, 28 March 2007 (CDT) :::::Says Mr. 6000-Posts-in-6-Months-Box. :P -- Peej 00:13, 28 March 2007 (CDT) ::::::Duly Noted. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 00:14, 28 March 2007 (CDT) ::::::Yeah I see what you mean. I guess I never really saw "having no life" as much of a negative thing. Actually it's a perk for me cause I don't like most people and partying just aggravates and stresses me out. --[[User:Lania Elderfire|'Lania Elderfire']] 00:12, 28 March 2007 (CDT) :::::::I am the same way. Even without the countless hours I spend on GuildWars/GuildWiki, I still would have no life. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 00:12, 28 March 2007 (CDT) ::::::::Yeah I think the last time I partied was over 6 years ago, and it was a serious mistake as it was completely boring, annoying, too much noise and had a pounding headache afterwards. And I think I hang out with real people in real life locations like bars and places like maybe 4x a year, which is about as much as I can stand. So don't feel bad about having no life, I think it's a perk sometimes. --[[User:Lania Elderfire|'Lania Elderfire']] 00:30, 28 March 2007 (CDT) So that's the answer... The only logical explanation for your speed and response times to wiki editing is that you're an escaped test patient from a secret government experiment gone horribly awry. - Krowman (talk • ) 01:22, 28 March 2007 (CDT) :Or I could just be a sockpuppet of Skuld as considered here: http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/User_talk:Skuld/Archive_11#Wow.2C_looks_like_you.27ve_got_a_rival. No, seriously though... for some reason I just like to sit and make edits to Recent changes stuff. Actually, that's one of the reasons I thought I would make a good Admin. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 01:26, 28 March 2007 (CDT) ::Yeah, the wiki can be like a bad habit. But man, if you were a sockpuppet of Skuld, he'd have to be hooked up to an IV and a bedpan so that he could live at the computer and maintain the extremely high number of contributions that you guys make. - Krowman (talk • ) 01:31, 28 March 2007 (CDT) :::Hmmm... maybe an average of 1000 posts a month isn't a good thing :D. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 01:32, 28 March 2007 (CDT) ::::Well, like you were saying to Lania above, it works for some people. - Krowman (talk • ) 01:33, 28 March 2007 (CDT) :::::I think being obsessed with something is good. --[[User:Lania Elderfire|'Lania Elderfire']] 01:40, 28 March 2007 (CDT) ::::::Well, among my various obsessions, this one definitely ranks high if not highest on the list. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 01:44, 28 March 2007 (CDT) :signet of capture on User:Jamie/Skuld, the Quick; User:Jamie/"Too Slow!" is a powerful elite. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 01:48, 28 March 2007 (CDT) ::Yeah I know. That skill inspired me to create this user box (which can be found on my user page): ::I was among the first to cap that skill, in fact, I have had it since I started editing GuildWiki. How else could someone compare me to Skuld in terms of rate of edits if I didn't have access to "Too Slow!" It simply isn't possible. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 01:51, 28 March 2007 (CDT) :That skill pwns--[[User:Lania Elderfire|'Lania Elderfire']] 01:52, 28 March 2007 (CDT) ::I never leave home without it :D. Seriously, it is more important than Resurrection Signet! [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 01:53, 28 March 2007 (CDT) :::i beat skuld to an edit once, i have my prize. i'm taking your user box. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 01:56, 28 March 2007 (CDT) ::::You are more than welcome to it. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 02:07, 28 March 2007 (CDT) Technically, I could use that userbox as well. I've gotten into edit conflicts with myself quite a few times. (okay, so maybe that's because I use the back button to correct my spelling, but it still counts...) --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>''']] 04:52, 28 March 2007 (CDT) The links... thing... How do you find out about how often you've been linked, the Mostlinked link doesn't work. [[User:Solus| '''Solus]] 19px 04:55, 28 March 2007 (CDT) :Of course it works. . --Dirigible 08:58, 28 March 2007 (CDT) Stress Level So, what's stressing you out now? I noticed you raised your level eight minutes ago (I'm stalking just about everyone's userpage, yeah). Oh, and you still need to let me know if you've got any preferences for a signature... I've got an idea or two, but that's it... --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 01:20, 29 March 2007 (CDT) :In terms of the stress level, it isn't anything I can put my finger on... I am just kind of stressed right now. My Bipolar disorder may play a role since my depression tends to be cyclical which may just mean I am becoming more depressed. On the other hand, it could just be nothing. In terms of the Signature... I'm not really good at that (despite being reasonably creative in general) so run with whatever ideas you have. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements]] (talk ~ ) 01:22, 29 March 2007 (CDT) ::Alright, I think I can manage that. Do me one favor though, what's your favorite color? --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 17:52, 29 March 2007 (CDT) In reply... I actually knew about the adminship as I was typing the message. And I also understand it's the admin's job to moderate user interaction. And yes, the random user who had nothing to do with the argument comment was a little stretched. But the point remains that both users were getting kind of edgy, and I didn't even see a "Careful" on one of their pages, while the other got the cookie cutter NPA warning. And the favored was Skuld, and everybody knows Skuld. Even people who don't use this wiki know Skuld. The President knows Skuld. Spen 06:56, 29 March 2007 (CDT) Stealing is not a crime Would you mind if I use the ball.gif on your user page? It made me laugh :) Silver Sunlight 14:48, 29 March 2007 (CDT) :Sure, you can have it. Not like I'm the one who actually uploaded it. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements]] (talk ~ ) 16:36, 29 March 2007 (CDT) "My Builds" section Just remember a build is a lot more than just a set of 8 skills. ;) -- Peej 14:50, 29 March 2007 (CDT) Example Builds Policy Here, I'll try to make this as concise as possible: * All builds are required to be created in the stubs section. * Builds require nominations from X (1? 2? 3?) number of users in order to be moved from stubs to untested. * Nominators are responsible to make sure the formatting is correct, that the build is not too similar to an already submitted build (by objective means), and follows the guidelines for build submission etc. (only objective issues, not subjective). * Nominators are also responsible to ensure that the submitter is familiar with the vetting policies, and the submitter must agree in writing to relinquish ownership of the build. * Set a minimum number of required votes (5? 10?). A build stays in untested for a minimum period of time such as 2 weeks, but can stay there longer if minimum number of votes is not achieved yet. * Concise but constructive feedback is required in order to vote. * Votes should be tallied based on a percentage of total votes instead of a static number. For example a favoured rating of 70% or 80% could be required in order to be favored. Builds below that threshold go to unfavored. This tally could even be displayed on the talk page as part of the RAB, and serve as a "rating". * Set a deletion threshold (say below 20% or 30%). Build below this threshold should be deleted instead of unfavoured. * Votes can continue to be cast after initial voting, and a build's category can be changed at any time if the percentage no longer meets the appropriate threshold. :Now, this is a simple framework for a reasonable and intuitive system, that could easily be improved upon through collaboration and constructive feedback. But unfortunately, the same people who don't know how to collaborate or offer constructive feedback on builds, are the same people who have not been able to collaborate or offer constructive criticism to every proposal offered in the past, and the same thing would happen with this one. -- BrianG 17:10, 29 March 2007 (CDT)